


Ultimate Fuck, The

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-03
Updated: 2004-06-03
Packaged: 2018-12-27 00:19:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12069912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: The gang has a conversation about sex.





	Ultimate Fuck, The

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

"It doesn't matter, fucking is fucking," Brian said flatly.

Everyone at the table turned to look at Brian, except Ben, who had immediately glanced in the young blond's direction. Justin's face twinged and his head jerked back slightly at the statement that Brian had just made. He threw back a full shot of Beam, swallowed it as if he had eaten a bug and slammed the glass back down on the table.

"You would say that," Michael said, fully knowing how his best friend felt about these things. "But I think there‘s something to be said about..." Michael stood up, placed both hands flat on the table and thrust his hips back and forth. "...A fast, hard fuck from behind."

Brian chuckled as he said, "Gee Mikey, you surprise me, I always figured you for the slow, tender kind of bottom."

"Well I guess there are still some things that you don't know about me," Michael replied.

Ben smiled and shook his head while pulling Michael back down into his chair.

"Oooooh, I love it like that!" exclaimed Emmett as he clapped his hands in front of his face.

Justin forced a slight grin as he played with his lighter. 

Ben noticed Justin's mood again and quickly added, "While I agree that what you were demonstrating can be quite satisfying, Michael, I tend to be a little more partial to being face to face with my lover."

Justin glanced over at Ben, who winked at him. Justin smiled in silent understanding.

"That's why I love this man," Michael said as he leaned in for a kiss.

"Ooooooh, I love it like that!" Emmett exclaimed again.

Brian laughed out loud and said, "Yes Emmett, I think we've firmly established that you like it any way you can get it."

Emmett stuck his tongue out at Brian. "Well...." Emmett started to say but quickly stopped when Brian got up from the table.

"Where are you going?" Michael asked.

"This is starting to sound like a bottom-queen's gossip party and I clearly don't belong," Brian answered with a smirk then started to walk away.

Justin grabbed his arm to stop him. "Really?" Justin asked. "You don't belong?"

Brian looked at Justin with furrowed brows. Justin returned the look with raised eyebrows. Brian held his gaze and quickly added, "I'm getting us another round," then sauntered off towards the bar.

Michael's eyes got wide as he looked from Brian to Justin and then to Ben. Ben smiled and kissed Michael on the temple. 

"Hah, Hah, Hah! You go sweetie," Emmett said to Justin while laughing in shock.

Justin half-smiled and turned his attention back to playing with his lighter, not feeling too proud of himself for what he had revealed. He didn't mean to say it... it just came out. It wasn’t anybody’s business what they did in private, but he was getting a little irritated at Brian's public commentary about sex not meaning anything. Between them, it meant something, and he wished that Brian could understand that.

Brian returned with the drinks and noticed Justin's quiet demeanor as he sat down. He knew that Justin hadn't really meant to say what he‘d said and was probably feeling sorry about it, but he had an opportunity for some serious payback and he wasn't going to let it go to waste. He turned in his chair to face Justin, draping one arm across the back of his chair, snaking the other one between his legs. He leaned in close to his ear and whispered, "You soooo owe me for that one." He gave a hint of how Justin would pay his debt by squeezing Justin's cock and biting his ear lobe… hard. 

Justin gulped and quickly pulled away to look at Brian. When he saw Brian's slight grin he knew it would at least be the good kind of punishment. "Just like Michael described?" Justin whispered back.

"Is there any other kind?"

"Oooh, I can’t wait," Justin said with a smirk before returning his attention back to his lighter and the rest of the gang.

"So where were we?" Michael asked.

Brian chimed in immediately, "Let's see. You like a hard, fast fuck on all fours with your ass in the air..." Brian squeezed Justin's cock again, this time much harder, causing him to wince. "...Ben likes to look at the person he's fucking.” Brian leaned into Justin’s ear, adding with a whisper, “I do seem to vaguely recall that.” Justin snickered and gave him a swift elbow to the ribs. Brian turned back to the group with a smirk, clearing his throat. “Emmett likes it both ways, or maybe I should say ALL ways. And Justin here... oh wait... Justin hasn't shared anything about himself at all even though he has managed to share some other things." Brian squeezed again. 

Justin sat up in his chair but didn't say a word. "Does that about cover it, Sunshine?"

Justin opened his mouth to answer but before he could say anything, Emmett answered for him, "Wow, Brian, for a self-proclaimed top you're pretty good at the… what did you call it …bottom-queen gossip."

Brian waded up his napkin and threw it at Emmett hoping to wipe the smug look off of his face. When the napkin hit Emmett on the nose, bounced off and landed in his drink, everyone laughed out loud. Trying to get back to the gossip at hand Emmett waved his arms about and said, "Okay, okay. Justin. Brian's right, you haven't shared what feels best for you. You like it from behind or face to face?"

"Both, actually," Justin said, his eyes never leaving his lighter.

"Of course he does," Brian confirmed. "I'm great at everything. Isn't that right?"

“Ummm, no, that’s not what I meant,” Justin answered shaking his head and taking another gulp of his drink.  
Brian pursed his lips and furrowed his brows, slightly pissed off at Justin's admission.

Emmett immediately started laughing out loud.

The sound of Emmett's laughter caused Justin to realize that what he'd just said had been taken the wrong way. He immediately turned to look at Brian and saw the imaginary daggers being hurled in his direction. Knowing he needed to clarify his statement, he said, "Brian, no, you're fine..."

"I'm fine?" Brian interrupted as his brows furrowed more intensely. "Fuck you, Justin." Brian pulled his hand away and sat back in his chair.

"If you'd let me finish..." Justin said with a slight grin. "...I was trying to say I like both ways for different reasons. It has nothing to do with the fact that you're the best fuck on Liberty Avenue." Justin looked at Brian to see if that would fix Brian’s bruised ego.

Brian cocked an eyebrow.

Justin giggled; he needed a little more stroking. "Okay, all of Pittsburgh."

"That's more like it," Brian said smugly as Justin rolled his eyes.

"Well, now that you've repaired the over-sized Brian Kinney ego..." Emmett said before sticking his tongue out at Brian, who had stuck his out at him. He turned back to Justin and continued, "...finish telling us what you were going to say."

"Oh yes, please tell us. We're waiting with bated breath," Brian snipped, turning his attention to the strip show going on onstage.

"Well, I am," Michael added, smirking at Brian.

"It's kind of personal, I don't know. I probably shouldn't have said anything," Justin said looking back down at the table.

"Oh come on sweetie, we're all sharing," Emmett pleaded with his hands clasped together under his chin. 

Justin looked at Brian to silently ask permission. It was their personal sex life that he was about to talk about and knowing Brian's motto of "none of their fucking business", he didn't want to say anymore without it being okay with him. He was already going to be punished for his earlier comment. Brian looked him in the eye then looked away, telling him that it was up to him.

"Well," Justin began, "when you're on all fours getting fucked hard and fast, it's primal, animalistic almost. Just like what Michael said. You're not really thinking about the person that's fucking you because you can't see them. It's all about the feel of the dick moving in and out, the friction, the need, and the hunger to get off. It feels good, but you feel it in your body, not your mind. When you're face to face, you're looking at your lover so it becomes about them and about you and about being joined together. You can see their reactions and they can see yours. You can see what the physical movements are doing to each other. You squeeze and see the response. You get a feeling of vulnerability because you're sharing something that is so intimate. You're there, together, lost in the moment. You feel it in your mind... and in your heart." 

Emmett moved his hand to cover his mouth. "Oh, how beautiful," he said, his voice a little shaken. "I think I'm gonna cry."

Michael looked at Ben and squeezed on his thigh. Ben returned the look with a smile.

Brian rolled his eyes and looked away pretending not to care about the conversation.

Justin noticed Brian look away then looked over at Emmett and smiled slightly, taking another sip from his drink.

Ben saw Brian's reaction as well and knew Justin saw it. "I agree with what you said Justin. That is the best."

"Mmmm," Justin responded as he swallowed the liquid in his mouth and shook his head. "I didn't say it was the best. I said I liked them both, but for different reasons. I just wish that you could have it both ways at the same time."

"Huh?" Emmett asked.

"The things that are great one way, you can't have with the other and vice versa," Justin attempted to explain.

"I don't understand what you mean," Michael said still confused.

Brian's eyes shifted to look at Justin without moving his head. He was curious what Justin was getting at but still didn't want anyone to know that he was interested in all this 'bottom queen gossip'.

"When it's from behind, I can't see the person like I said so it's all about the body. It could be anyone fucking me so it’s less intimate. It's rougher, more raw. It's all about the fucking and how it feels to my body. I can close my eyes and just feel the pleasure. He can pull in and out deeper and further because he has more control, more fluid motion of his body. Dicks are shaped different also so it's kind of like it's upside down from behind and makes it rub differently inside. All of those things are hot and amazing but you miss the closeness, it's less personal. The things you get from being able to see your lover, aren't there. And those things are hot in a different way. When he's on top of me, he can pull my arms above my head, kiss me as much as he wants and I can wrap my legs around him and hold on. We can touch each other everywhere; our faces, our necks, chests and nipples. We can see everything that the other is feeling. There's a spark of electricity when you lock eyes. It creates a connection. You're laid bare, mind, body, and soul. And you can share it. They're just different." 

Justin looked over at Brian and saw that he was watching him. He continued as Brian turned away, "And it's the same thing when you're topping. The intensity of grabbing hold of your lover's hips and pulling them back onto you harder; to take control of the fuck with the body in front of you. That is so fucking hot. But face-to-face is really hot too. You can hold them, angle yourself differently and see their reaction; you can feel their dick rub on your stomach as you move. It's really great."

Justin looked up at Emmett. "But you can't have it both ways. You have to decide what you're in the mood for. I like them both; it just depends on what I'm feeling at the time. Do I want my body to get fucked or do I want my mind and heart to be made love to?"

"Ughh, I never thought of it like that before," Emmett said slightly disappointed.

"Yeah well, some people think too much," Brian said looking at Justin. "Fucking is fucking. The only difference is who you're with. End of story."

Justin looked back at Brian and wondered if Brian realized what he'd just said. He always felt the difference in being with someone you love versus being with a trick, but he was never really sure if Brian felt the difference. Now he knew and Brian could tough-talk all he wanted to in public, it didn't matter anymore, he knew how he felt and it warmed his heart. He smiled at Brian and snaked his hand between Brian's legs. 

"That really sucks," Michael added, thinking about what Justin had said. "So what's the solution? What's the best way?"

"Ooooh yeah," Emmett chimed in. "What's the Ultimate Fuck, honey?"

"You're asking a 19 year old with limited experience, at best, to tell YOU, the biggest bottom whore in the Pitts what the ultimate fuck is?" Brian asked, rolling his eyes again and sitting back in his chair.

Justin's face grimaced at Brian's comment. 

Ben chuckled and shook his head.

"I've thought a lot about that, Emmett..." Justin started to explain.

Brian interrupted. "Like I said, some people think too much."

"Shut up Brian. Let him talk," Michael scolded.

"And some people protest too much," Justin mumbled under his breath.

"What did you say?" Brian asked Justin.

Brian huffed when Justin ignored him.

Justin continued what he was saying, "The ultimate fuck, to me, would be all of it all intermingled together, obviously. The raw power and physicality of being thoroughly fucked mixed with the vulnerability that comes from sharing something so intimate. I want to feel our balls slap together while he’s pounding his dick in my ass. I want to feel the fierceness when you just can't get deep enough and your heart is pounding in your chest and your lungs are squeezing because you can’t catch your breath. I want all that happening to my body, but I also want to see his face while all that is going on. When he's lost inside me, when he's totally fucked up from fucking me. I want to see it.” 

Justin stopped to catch his breath. He closed his eyes; his body tingled as all the images of what he’d just said flashed through his mind like a movie. A really hot movie. Swallowing hard, he forced his eyes open, blushing slightly when he found all eyes intensely focused on his face. 

After taking a deep breath and clearing his throat to ensure his voice would still work, he continued. “When you feel their dick plunge into your ass and your ass feels their cock fill it up, you can both watch each other and by seeing the expressions, you end up actually feeling what they feel plus what you feel. Your dick would feel what their dick feels like inside you. Your ass would feel what their does as you pound into them because you see it. It's written all over their face. The raw unbridled passion of taking control of another person's body or giving up your body to be used at will and losing yourself in the heat of the moment. I want to know what he looks like when he slips into that primal place of fucking me. What does that kind of orgasm look like? I've never seen it like that before.” Justin’s hand that was still buried between Brian’s thighs began moving. He didn’t realize he was doing it but his hand stroked and caressed in rhythm with his words. “To be able to feel it… and see it… it’d be a melting of the mind… body… and heart. That's the ultimate fuck."

Brian sat staring at Justin and couldn't believe how much attention Justin paid to their bodies and their minds during sex. Brian knew sex was better with Justin than some nameless trick but it was still just sex. He'd never thought about the melting of the mind shit. He grabbed Justin’s hand and stilled it.

Emmett adjusted in his chair, tugged rapidly on the front of his shirt fanning himself and said, "Whew!"

Michael's mouth hung open and Ben instinctively moved Michael's hand from his thigh to his crotch then cleared his throat. Michael swallow hard in return.

Everyone at the table was clearly aroused including Brian. He stood up sharply, grabbed Justin's arm and pulled him to his feet. "Okay, Sunshine, time to go." Brian dragged Justin all the way to the front door before Justin tugged on his arm to stop him.

“Brian, stop. Why’d we have to leave?” Justin asked, confused at the sudden turn of events and worried that maybe Brian thought he’d shared too much.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Brian asked, turning them around to face the boys left at the table. He put his head down on Justin’s right shoulder and pointed to the table with his arm extended over his left one. “Look at them, Justin. They wouldn’t be able to carry on a conversation now if they had to. You hardened every dick at that table. Including mine.” Brian lowered his pointing hand, took hold of Justin’s hand and moved it in between them to his own hardening cock proving his point. He gasped when Justin’s fingers instinctively curved around it. 

Justin smiled. “Oh, I see,” he said as he turned around in Brian’s arms keeping his hand firmly against Brian’s dick, rubbing gently up and down. 

Brian closed his eyes and moaned at the sensation. The sound of the music changing in the background reminded him that they were still standing in the doorway of Woody’s. He grabbed Justin’s hand to stop the movement and opened his eyes to find Justin looking at him with that seductive look that always took a hold of his whole body and wouldn’t let go. “Fuck! We’re going home, NOW!” he exclaimed, dragging Justin through the doorway, toward the car.

Justin grinned, knowing that he‘d gotten Brian to that place of wanting him and when Brian was in that place… ultimate fuck or not… he was in for a great ride.


End file.
